


Egon Tager Et Fald

by MorphoFan



Category: Olsen-banden | The Olsen Gang (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Bare en kort scene jeg skrev efter at have været introduceret til The Olsen Gang-film. Egon har vanskeligheder under en heist, og Benny kommer igennem for ham. Dansk oversat fra engelsk af Google Translate.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Egon Tager Et Fald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kr0nkinator](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kr0nkinator).



Egon skyndte sig hen ad gangen, prøvede hver dør og fandt, at alle var låst. Fodsporene nærmede sig, strålen i sikkerhedsvagtens lommelygte næsten på ham. Han løb så hurtigt, men lydløst, som han kunne til enden af hallen og læner sig over rækværket på balkonen og kiggede ned på lobbyetagen nedenunder. Det var en lang dråbe. Nej, han kunne ikke springe det…. Men måske….

Vagten gik langs og dinglede nøglerne, fløjtede for sig selv og skinnede lommelygten. Ved rækværket strålede han kort sit lys ned på det åbne rum nedenfor, vendte derefter på hælen og gik tilbage ned i gangen til døren i yderste ende. Han låste den op med nøglen, gled igennem og lukkede den bag sig.

To hænder greb desperat bag ham bagved spindlerne på rækværket, hvor de mødte gulvet. Egon hængende der, syv meter over gulvet nedenfor, klamrer sig fast for kært liv. Vagten havde ikke lagt mærke til ham, så der blev afværget en katastrofe. Alt, hvad han måtte gøre nu, var at trække sig op igen og klatre tilbage over rækværket.

Han knuste tænderne og begyndte at trække sig op ... og en af spindlerne kom fri. Egon gispet, hængende ved den ene hånd, og så spindlen falde ned til gulvet nedenunder med en klap. Han rakte op for at gribe fat i en anden spindel, armene blev svage, jo længere han hang der. Han var nu ikke sikker på, at han endda havde styrken til at trække sig op.

Han lukkede øjnene og opkaldte enhver ounce styrke, han måtte holde på… men hans hænder var svedige og gled. Han bider et hæl tilbage, da han mistede grebet, knaphulede armene og afstivede sig for påvirkning på det nakne gulv under….

I stedet landede han i Bennys arme. "OOF!"

Egons momentum sendte dem begge op på gulvet, men hans pålidelige højre-mand havde reddet ham fra hvad der kunne have været en meget smertefuld landing.

"Holy shit, Egon!" Hviskede Benny bekymret, rejste sig op med sin bløde leder vugget i armene. "Er du såret?"

"Jeg tror ikke det," svarede Egon og klappede den høje, triste mand taknemmelig på skulderen, "Hvor fanden har du været?"

”På udkig efter dig, hviskede Benny. "Så hørte jeg en støj herinde og kom for at tjekke den ud." Den yngre mand satte forsigtigt Egon tilbage på fødderne. "Jkeld og jeg fandt en anden vej ind i hvælvingsrummet, så vi behøver ikke engang at gå i nærheden af vagtens kontor."

”Hyggeligt arbejde,” sagde Egon med et imponeret nikket og stod tålmodig, mens den stadig opmærksomme Benny fussede over ham, glattede sin dragt og udretter den altid tilstedeværende grå bowlerhue. "Åh, og ... dejlig fangst, tak." Han pegede opad til det sted, hvorfra han var faldet.

”Når som helst, chef,” sagde Benny med et drengigt grin.

SLUTTEN


End file.
